Imprinted by a slap by spicecherry-chan
by Spicecherrychan
Summary: I looked at het face full of fury as I received the fist slap in my life. I knew from then it was her, it had to be her and I was not about to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

Imprinted by a slap chapter 1 : Paul and Bella . By Spicecherry –chan .

Summery**: **** I looked at her angry face as I received the first slap ever in my life . something clicked . it was her , it had to be her . she's my mate and I won't let her go . **

**Disclaimer : I spicecherry-chan does not own Twighlight. It belongs to SM . **

**I really hope you enjoy this story , please leave feedback . or a PM will be great thanks . **

**Imprinted by a slap : chapter one **

**BPOV:**

**I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I was sweating like a pig , I just had another nightmare . I thought Jake helped me get rid of that . I thought as I sat up thinking . Jake …. When have I last herd your voice .. mabe two or three weeks back . we would be in your garage ,fixing something . You've been so distant, am I not good enough to be around anymore ? how could we be friends one day and then enemies the next . Why do I suddenly don't mean anything to you ? Jake you've been my rock for the past six months , you've been the person who picked up the pieces of my shattered hart . You fixed the big hole in my chest where my hart used to be, why can't it just be like the old times anymore ? Why do you keep hurting me ? I thought sadly as I got out of my bed and headed to my bathroom . I slipped out of the big t –shirt that used to belong to Jake and my pair of boy shorts that was also jake's but he gave it to me because it was to small for him . I climbed into the shower , turning on the water I set it on the hottest it could get . I thought it could burn away all my pain as it burned my skin beat red . I stood there , holding my chest . It hurt so much . I felt not good enough , everyone I held dear left me , I was just so sick of getting my hopes up just to be disappointed again , I was so sick of always getting the short end of the stick , I was so sick of people just hurting me over and over again and just expect I must just be okay with it . I am only human, I have a hart and soul , I have feelings , cut me I bleed. I am not made out of rock , I hurt too. It's just so unfair that some people can have it so easy while I have to suffer at the other end of the line . Jake , what has happened to you ? I don't know you anymore . The jake I knew was my best friend , he was always there for me, he was my shoulder to cry on , he helped me to get over my nightmares, he helped me start to listen to music and sing along and he wouldn't care if I sound like a dying cat , he helped me eat again and speak more , he helped me laugh again , he healed me , he took care of me , he would always listen to me cry my hart out and he would just hold me for hours saying nothing , just comforting me , he picked up the pieces of my broken hart and put in back together . That is the Jake I knew . I gave a broken sob , I couldn't help it , my chest just felt like it was ripping to pieces ,I started to cry hard , I just let it all out , all my pain I have been keeping bottled up inside of me ever since Jake told me I must leave him alone . I could feel myself breaking all over again just when I have healed . I heard a knock on the door , I knew Charlie must of heard it from all the way downstairs . I knew it wasn't fair to him , but if someone had ripped the engine out of his car , he would know what I felt . I was like the car , without an engine , I don't have a purpose anymore . I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my now more skinny and pale body . I opened the door. Charlie stood there , leaning against the frame. '' Bells ,this has to stop , I can't do this again , no matter how much I love you , if you don't stop this , I am going to have to send you back to Renee in Phoenix ,then you can live there where there is no memories of what you had in Forks ''. I chewed my lip , '' Dad I am fine , you don't have to send me back . I said walking past him he took my skinny arm and spun me around. " You are deadly skinny because you never eat , you're skin is grey , your eyes and hair is dull , your grades have fallen badly . Can't you see that you killing yourself ? Charlie asked me .**

**I looked at him with sadness , " I can't kill myself Charlie , I am already dead inside . I said as I took my arm out of his hand . '' I am going to see Jake , I'll be back later '' I walked to my closet and opened it , Charlie turned to leave . " Okay Bells but be back before it gets dark , I'll be home at three tomorrow morning ,love you and be safe'' he said and opened the door , it made a silent click as it closed. I sighed and pulled out a pair of black pants , sneakers and a big red button up sweat shop that used to belong to Jake. I got dressed and headed down stairs . Charlie was gone so I grabbed an apple on my way out . I locked the door and walked to my old beat up truck , I climbed in and started it up , it huffed and puffed as I pulled of in the direction of La Push . **

**15 minutes later**

**I stopped in the drive way next to Jake's house . I shut of my engine and climed out . '' Today , I am not going to take any shit from anyone '' I said and I walked up on the porch before I lost my tough guy nerve . I knocked on the front door , my hart pounding as I nervously started biting my nail . Billy opened the front door . " Can I help you Bella ?" Billy asked me . " I want to see Jake " I said firmly as Billy shook his head and sighed I heard him mutter something about stubborn teenagers. Billy took a deep breath , I waited for his lecture . " Bella , as much as I love you as my own daughter , I am going to speak to your father if you continue , Jake can't see you anymore , please understand , I know this is hard but you have to respect the Quilete ways ,now please go home , it's cold outside '' Billy said gently . " I am going to see my best friend and no one is going to stop me ! '' I said and pushed past Billy . " Bella !" he said after me , I ran up the stairs and opened jake's door . He was laying spaced out on his bed . I cursed under my breath . Here goes my chance of speaking to him . I thought . " Jakey boy, time to wake up I heard a voice yell . I ran over to his window and saw five big Quilete men standing ten feet away from the house , I felt anger boil inside of me and I stormed out the house . I walked quickly towards them , my chocolate brown hair blew back as I came closer.**

" **Hey look here comes leech lover I heard one of them snicker, I walked right up to Sam and gave him the hardest push to the chest I could muster , he barely moved , it was like pushing against steel . " What did you do to Jake !?" I yelled . One of them growled at me but Sam silenced him with a hand . " Cool it Quil , she has the right to be upset.'' He said in his Alpha voice , Quil kept quite . " Upset ? no upset does not even describe the way I feel now ! " I said as I paced while lecturing them . " Because of you my childhood best friend , now doesn't even want to speak to me ! so what did you do ! '' . All of them gave amused chuckles, Here I was , a girl ten times smaller than all of them is lecturing them like no tomorrow. **

" **What ? What did he tell you "? Another tall male asked . I gave him a ' fuck you glare ' . " Nothing ! He told me nothing , even if he did , do you really think if I knew anything I would be asking jerks like you ? he won't tell me anything because he's scared of you! Paul looked at me and roared with laughter , the others chuckled amused. **

**I felt my blood boil , I screwed up my nose ,my face turned red from anger and I felt myself take a step closer to the laughing man . I raised my hand and slapped him as hard and I could . " This isn't fucking funny !" I yelled at him , my chest rising and falling rapidly. I looked into his deep brown eyes and saw love then fury raising up. " Paul , calm down '' Sam tried to resson but he kept shaking , it was kind of hard to calm down the man with the worst temper in the pack. Paul reached out to me . " Bella he said my name softly than phased, he exploded into a giant silver wolf. I gasped and stumbled back , falling on my rump hard . He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw , he had blue eyes and ash grey fur . " you're beautiful I mumbled as Paul approached me calmly . He stopped infont of me and bent down his head . I put my hand on his neck and started petting him , he purred and leaned into my hand . " Oh no ! Paul imprinted on Bella ! Jared said while he slapped his forehead .**

" **Bella ! " Jake yelled as he jumped of his porch rushing towards me. " Jake ! Run I said as I tried to get up from underneath Paul . Paul Stranded me beneath him again and growled at Jake . Jake phased in mid air and tacked Paul off me . They stared to fight badly . Sam sighed . " There goes my day of brother bonding he mutterd and looked to the rest that was standing there . Quil , Embry and Jared , take Bella to Emily while I try and figure out a way to get these two , off of eachother '' Sam said . They nodded and Embry reached for my arm but Paul snapped at it , biting into his skin. " Jees ow , I am just trying to help you're girl get up ! Embry yelled and grabbed his arm . " Stay away from me !" I yelled and I bolted in the direction of my truck . Paul snapped up his head and ran after me , before he could tackle me , a big black wolf stepped between us , I guess that was Sam because when he growled at Paul , Paul seemed to slowly back away . Paul then turend back to his fight with Jake . I slowly started backing up again . I had finaly reached my truck but before I could open my door , Jared picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started hitting and kicking him . " Put me down! Or I swear to God I'll hit you all the way across Forks "! I yelled but hitting Jared , is like hitting a steel wall , the guy didn't even budge . Embry chuckled amused . " Now I see why Paul imprinted on you, You fight guys that are werewolves , Damn Isabella Marie Swan , you're more trouble than you worth he snickerd . I crossed my arms like a child and stuck my tongue out at him . " You know this means war ?" I asked , Jared laughed . the nerve of him , I swear If I wasn't been slung over his shoulder I would of punched him so hard , even if I end up breaking my fist on his face , I would all be worth it in the end , oh if Edward could see me know … I trailed off in my thoughts as I was carried like a baby over a werewolve's back ..**

**Okay how was that ? sorry if I take long to update , school is really crazy. I need atleast five reviews or else I am not going to continue .. oh and yeah I made Bella firery hahah I have an evil mind… Don't forget to review! **

**Love you all and thank you for picking my story.**

**Spicecherry **


	2. Chapter 2

**Imprinted by a slap chapter two printed by a slap chapter two **

**A/N : No reviews not even one ! you guys disappoint me really.**

**You could of just reviewed , even if it was flames . You know it really hurts my feelings that you all just read without reviewing . I am still fifteen , I have only started writing and posting a month ago . I am over the moon even if I get ONE review or someone adds me to their favorites and alerts , I am so despite for a little acknowledgement , it really hurts to see how many views I get and ZERO reviews . No fair guys , no fair , if you can review other stories that sucks ass then you can review mine too . Now I only posted this chap because I am a lovable person and love to keep my viewers happy . I am a kind person and will take any suggestions on this story , and answer any PM's and questions . okay now I am done . **

**Please enjoy my readers and please review , PM , add to alerts or favorites. **

**EMILY'S HOUSE AND TOLLITE WATER **

**BELLA POV:**

**Jared put me down after a long walk through the woods , and boy I was not happy . I was thinking of evil ways to get back at them .**

" **Hallelujah! I can walk ! never knew that since some people ( I shot a glare at Jared ) treat me like a am disabled or something '' . " Hehe sorry Bella , I didn't want you to run away " Jared said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously . I rolled my eyes at him and mumbled . '' How does Sam put up with you " . I turned around to see the most cutest house I have ever seen in my life. " Gee , it looks homey , you guys live here ? " Embry walked up to me . " well sorta'' he said . I gave him a questioning look . " Sam and Emily live here , its their house, but as a pack we all ways come here when we lock off from patrol, or when we do bonfires some nights '' . " That's great , I wish I had such a good place I could to belong to''. " But you have Charlie " **

" **Yeah , I know he is so good to me but I wish I had a little more family around " I replied . Quil walked up to the front house . " Hey Bella , word of advice , try not to stare at Emily , Sam doesn't like it " He said and opened the door . I tilted my head confused but I snapped out of it and followed Quil inside. When I came in, I was greeted by a beautiful woman , it was no question that she was a Quilete woman , the dark hair , bronze skin and deep brown but friendly eyes gave it away . Emily smiled warmly at me and I stupidly looked down and blushed . She was goddess like, I felt not good enough to be around her . Her hand reached and tilted up my chin forcing me to gaze at her , that's only when I saw what Quil had meant . Emily had three light scars on the side of her face . One going from her eye to her nose , the others followed down her cheek to her jaw , but she was still as beautiful with them , I had to wonder how stunning she was before . '' Never look down , a beautiful woman such as yourself must be proud of who you are .'' She winked at me . I couldn't help but smile at her . " So you are the vampire '' she said as she took a bowl full of muffins and set it down on the table . She gestured for me to sit and I did .**

" **And you are the wolf girl " I replied back without thinking . She smirked at me as she sat down . The boys dived their hand to the bowl but Emily wacked it away with her wooden spoon . " Ah ah ah, Bella first ! where are your manners ?" she scowled at them .**

" **Sorry Bella " they apologized in unison . I looked amused ." Now I see who wears the pants" I said and they laughed at me . I took the closest muffin and bit it . " Emily , this is amazing " I said and took another bite . She smiled at me " Thank you Bella " she said and took one for herself . " So Bella , you run with the leeches ?" Quil asked me with a little bit of amusement laced in his voice.**

" **No , I can't they are way too fast duhh '' I replied and took another bite of my muffin. Jared took my chin and I looked at him. " oh yeah , but we're faster'' he said and let go . " You guys are so full of yourselves " I said and laughed . " Yeah , if you awesome , you awesome '' Embry said . I laughed at his childishness . The front door flew open and Sam came in with a few red marks on him , I felt bad because I caused it . Then Jake and then Paul . I got up and hugged Jake . '' Are you okay " I asked as I looked over him , rubbing at his fever hot skin inspecting for bumps . " **** " Yeah Bells , I'm good '' he said and captured me for a long hug . I heard a growl coming from Paul but Jake kept hugging me and he smirked evily at Paul as he buried his nose in my locks sniffing me. Paul began snapping at Jake . " Paul '' Sam warned . But Paul didn't stop.**

**Sam sighed, '' Jake , stop pissing off Paul now let go of Bella before Paul decides to tear you a new one " . " He can try " Jake said and hugged me closer . '' Oh brother '' The boys groaned . '' Let her go she belongs to me ! " Paul said . I broke away from Jake. " Stop fighting ! I belong to no one ! I am not a toy to be fought over I am a living person! And if anyone of you has a problem I swear to the Gods I will kick your asses to the fucking moon ! " I said and I crossed my arms. They just stared at me . " Did you just say fucking ?" Jake asked me as he smirked . " Yes I did because YOU ( I waved dramatic at Paul and Jake ) keep pissing me off ! " I yelled back at them . They chuckled . **

" **You swearing is dirtier than tolite water ''. Sam said and laughed . I smiled at him . " Yeah I guess so ….'' **

**So how was that ? I know its shorter than usal but I am so tired . **

**Please review or ….. yeah you know the drill **

**Have a good day , morning or night further .**

**Your faithful author ..'**

**Spicecherry**

**A/N : No reviews not even one ! you guys disappoint me really.**

**You could of just reviewed , even if it was flames . You know it really hurts my feelings that you all just read without reviewing . I am still fifteen , I have only started writing and posting a month ago . I am over the moon even if I get ONE review or someone adds me to their favorites and alerts , I am so despite for a little acknowledgement , it really hurts to see how many views I get and ZERO reviews . No fair guys , no fair , if you can review other stories that sucks ass then you can review mine too . Now I only posted this chap because I am a lovable person and love to keep my viewers happy . I am a kind person and will take any suggestions on this story , and answer any PM's and questions . okay now I am done . **

**Please enjoy my readers and please review , PM , add to alerts or favorites. **

**EMILY'S HOUSE AND TOLLITE WATER **

**BELLA POV:**

**Jared put me down after a long walk through the woods , and boy I was not happy . I was thinking of evil ways to get back at them .**

" **Hallelujah! I can walk ! never knew that since some people ( I shot a glare at Jared ) treat me like a am disabled or something '' . " Hehe sorry Bella , I didn't want you to run away " Jared said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously . I rolled my eyes at him and mumbled . '' How does Sam put up with you " . I turned around to see the most cutest house I have ever seen in my life. " Gee , it looks homey , you guys live here ? " Embry walked up to me . " well sorta'' he said . I gave him a questioning look . " Sam and Emily live here , its their house, but as a pack we all ways come here when we lock off from patrol, or when we do bonfires some nights '' . " That's great , I wish I had such a good place I could to belong to''. " But you have Charlie " **

" **Yeah , I know he is so good to me but I wish I had a little more family around " I replied . Quil walked up to the front house . " Hey Bella , word of advice , try not to stare at Emily , Sam doesn't like it " He said and opened the door . I tilted my head confused but I snapped out of it and followed Quil inside. When I came in, I was greeted by a beautiful woman , it was no question that she was a Quilete woman , the dark hair , bronze skin and deep brown but friendly eyes gave it away . Emily smiled warmly at me and I stupidly looked down and blushed . She was goddess like, I felt not good enough to be around her . Her hand reached and tilted up my chin forcing me to gaze at her , that's only when I saw what Quil had meant . Emily had three light scars on the side of her face . One going from her eye to her nose , the others followed down her cheek to her jaw , but she was still as beautiful with them , I had to wonder how stunning she was before . '' Never look down , a beautiful woman such as yourself must be proud of who you are .'' She winked at me . I couldn't help but smile at her . " So you are the vampire '' she said as she took a bowl full of muffins and set it down on the table . She gestured for me to sit and I did .**

" **And you are the wolf girl " I replied back without thinking . She smirked at me as she sat down . The boys dived their hand to the bowl but Emily wacked it away with her wooden spoon . " Ah ah ah, Bella first ! where are your manners ?" she scowled at them .**

" **Sorry Bella " they apologized in unison . I looked amused ." Now I see who wears the pants" I said and they laughed at me . I took the closest muffin and bit it . " Emily , this is amazing " I said and took another bite . She smiled at me " Thank you Bella " she said and took one for herself . " So Bella , you run with the leeches ?" Quil asked me with a little bit of amusement laced in his voice.**

" **No , I can't they are way too fast duhh '' I replied and took another bite of my muffin. Jared took my chin and I looked at him. " oh yeah , but we're faster'' he said and let go . " You guys are so full of yourselves " I said and laughed . " Yeah , if you awesome , you awesome '' Embry said . I laughed at his childishness . The front door flew open and Sam came in with a few red marks on him , I felt bad because I caused it . Then Jake and then Paul . I got up and hugged Jake . '' Are you okay " I asked as I looked over him , rubbing at his fever hot skin inspecting for bumps . " **** " Yeah Bells , I'm good '' he said and captured me for a long hug . I heard a growl coming from Paul but Jake kept hugging me and he smirked evily at Paul as he buried his nose in my locks sniffing me. Paul began snapping at Jake . " Paul '' Sam warned . But Paul didn't stop.**

**Sam sighed, '' Jake , stop pissing off Paul now let go of Bella before Paul decides to tear you a new one " . " He can try " Jake said and hugged me closer . '' Oh brother '' The boys groaned . '' Let her go she belongs to me ! " Paul said . I broke away from Jake. " Stop fighting ! I belong to no one ! I am not a toy to be fought over I am a living person! And if anyone of you has a problem I swear to the Gods I will kick your asses to the fucking moon ! " I said and I crossed my arms. They just stared at me . " Did you just say fucking ?" Jake asked me as he smirked . " Yes I did because YOU ( I waved dramatic at Paul and Jake ) keep pissing me off ! " I yelled back at them . They chuckled . **

" **You swearing is dirtier than tolite water ''. Sam said and laughed . I smiled at him . " Yeah I guess so ….'' **

**So how was that ? I know its shorter than usal but I am so tired . **

**Please review or ….. yeah you know the drill **

**Have a good day , morning or night further .**

**Your faithful author ..'**

**Spicecherry**


	3. Imprinted by a slap chapter three

**Imprinted by a slap chapter three**

**A\N: Hi ! I just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed on the last chapter . To one of the guests who reviewed that you like Bella's attitude and how possessive Paul is , I just want to say that I wanted to make Bella a bit different than she is in most stories and in the real movie and books , you see I want Bella to reflect my attitude , look I am a very kind person but if you shit on my lawn I am going to give you a peace of my mind (lol) anyways you all are amazing and I am so glad you take the time to read my story even though you HAVE NO REVIWED YET! But I still love you if you didn't but it will make me extreamly happy if you do, really it will . If anyone has any suggestions on this fic please please tell me in a review or PM , Questions too , and if you want me to write a story also put it in a review or PM really I don't mind .. I love to write I really do…**

**Okay okay I'll shut up now .enjoy and please review**

**Paul POV **

**What the hell is wrong with me ! I thought as I was running next to Sam and Black . I cant believe that I actually imprinted on Bella fucking Swan ! **

**I am so gonna kill you ! She is mine ! Jacob pushed in my mind . I shot him a glare**

**Yeah like I really wanted to imprint on her , you know how much I hate that leech lover . I shot back . Sam was looking so smug God I just wanted to wipe that look of his face . You hate her eh? So you wouldn't care if I gave Jacob permission to keep seeing her since I know Jacob has the hots for little Bella here. Sam said as he smirked evily . I grew very possessive , my wolf was howling with anger at the thought of that asshole touching our Bella . I .. will … rip .. him … to … pieces! I said angrily at Sam . He smirked . Oh but I thought you hate that " leech lover" he said smugly . I looked away , I didn't want to admit it but I didn't hate her anymore, God all I wanted to do was kiss her and claim her , if it wasn't for Sam and the others I would of taken her right there and then! This was so messed up , Everyone knew I wasn't a one woman man, I liked to fuck around, but when I just think of Bella , I don't want to be anywhere else , all I want is her , to hold her , kiss her , be with her .. I know I am the most irritating hot head of a basterd in the whole pack but when it comes to Bella I will be anything she wants me to be . I felt Sam intrude my thoughts and he saw the image of Bella , the same image that showed to me when I imprinted on her . He sighed at me as we stopped in the woods in front of his house , we all phased back to human form and he threw me and Black a pair of cut offs. We put it on and Jacob went around the corner . I was about to walk up to the house to see how my mate was doing but I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder . " Paul , I saw your imprinting , its a lot stronger than mine and Jared's , all I'm asking you is not to fight it , because you will hurt yourself and most importantly Bella too . Sam said to me and he removed his hand and he walked to his porch and went in . Jacob went in just after him and I followed behind them . I heard sweat laughter of my mate , it was music to my ears and my wolf was doing a happy dance at the fact we are going to see her again. When I opened the door I saw Bella jump up and run to Jacob . My wolf was growling when we saw the way Bella was touching him and asking if he was alright . Then that asshole still has the guts to hug my mate . I let lose a growl , but Jake never stopped all he did was look at me and smirk evily and continue to sniff my Bella . This kid was asking for a death wish and I was struggling to control my wolf , he was scratching , wanting to get out and rip that kid a new one . I snapped at Jake , all I heard was " Paul" from Sam . I didn't care , my ears fell deaf to Sam's warnings , I wasn't going to be the one to back down , infact I was going to teach baby alpha here the aftermath of messing with a other wolf's mate . " Jake stop pissing off Paul now let go of Bella before her tears you a new one '' I heard Sam say. " He can try " I heard Black reply and pull Bella closer . " Let her go ! she belongs to me '' I said dangerously at Jacob . Jacob never listened , I was about to lose self control when Bella pulled away from Jacob , I smelt her mouth watering sent , it smelt like spicy cinnamon . I did smell a lot of Jacob on her but I tried to push out his disgusting sent of dead tree bark. " Stop fighting! I belong to no one ! I am not a toy to Be fought over ! I am a living person , and if anyone of you have a problem with it I swear to the Gods I will kick you're asses to the fucking moon! Bella said angrily at us . " Did you just say fucking ?" Jacob asked as he smirked at her . I felt pride swell in my chest knowing that I get to have a feisty mate . '' Yes I did because YOU ( she waved dramaticly at us ) keep pissing me off .'' she said . Everyone chuckled at her, she was just Too cute . you're swearing is dirtier that tolite water " Sam said and laughed . Bella's angry expression fell and she smiled embaressed , I could smell it . '' Yeah I guess so " she said back to Sam . **

**That was from Paul's point of view so let me know what you think . **

**Please review , PM , or add to favorites or alerts . **


	4. Unexpected visitors in dreams

**Imprinted by a slap chapter four**

**A/N : ****Thank you so much for the followers . You make me feel so special and happy ! thanks to:**

**Dizzykaz**

**Kouga's older woman**

**TiffiniW**

**And the person who added me to their favorites A. lafin and to the review from Kouga's older woman . Thank you I will keep updating if I still have some support on this story. **

**Okay and no one has suggested anything on what I should do so I am going with the flow on this chapter , and no I didn't have this story beta-ed so all the spelling mistakes are mine so sorry if you see any . **

**Please review , it makes me really really really REALLY happy . **

**Or if you want . PM , add to alerts or favorites . **

**Okay thanks people . please do that , if you can view you can review as well , you know ,its really hard making a name for yourself on this site. So I would really appreciate all feedback I get , even favorites and followers you are all important to me and I will do anything to keep my viewers happy because if you happy you review and when you review it makes me happy … hahaha . PM if you want me to write you a story or have suggestions on this fic , it would be great to hear it from someone else's point of view . okay enough about me and lets get this chap on the road . **

**Bella pov:**

**It has been a week since the incident at Emily's house and my nightmares seem to have gotten better , I'm not getting those intense dreams about Edward and Victoria anymore , now I am dreaming about Paul . Paul out of all people ! why can't I just dream about someone who I actually like and who likes me in return like Jake . **

**Jake …. Things seem better between us but our relationship is on shaky grounds . Shaky grounds that seem to break willingly at any second. I know I have to repair my friendship with him as soon as I can. I know he has been so furious with me since he found out that I dated a vampire , and I know too that he was alpha ordered to stay away from me because he was still new to all the " Being a wearwolf" and I was told that they phase mostly due to their anger , and the thought of me with Edward could easily set him off at anytime and he can hurt me unintentionally like Sam did with Emily. I sat on my bed and pulled out what was left of my math homework . I finished the few questions that I was left and shoved it back into my bag . I lent back on my bed and exhaled . I had a rough week , I found out that all the Quilete legends are true and that wolfs indeed do exist . Then after I slapped the hothead of the pack he starts getting all …. How can I put this … Idiotic and possessive around me, that I find very disturbing because heck he didn't even know me and he was acting like he was my boyfriend for years and those lustful eyes , eyes that are so full of hunger , it looks like he is expecting something of me I still want to speak to Sam about this weird behavior of Paul it is really starting to scare me .. A LOT. Seems like my life will never be normal ever . There are just too much supernatural it is just too much for a normal seventeen girl to take in all at once. First you date a vampire for almost a year than get dumped and left in the woods to rot and made believe that you aren't wanted anymore and you are nothing .. nothing but dirt . You seek comfort by your best friend who turns out to be a wolf and avoids you for days and weeks that feels like months.**

**Even if I turn out to have a better life , will I ever be normal again? Can I just go on with my life and make like all this never happened ? **

**Those thoughts filled my head , and I knew it wasn't normal to think those type of thoughts. I took the dream catcher Jake gave me and held it close to me . I decided to turn in for the night and I got underneath my covers , reaching out to turn off the light I lied back and then sleep overcame me and I began to dream a wonderful dream**

**TH E DREAM**

**I was standing in a beautiful forest , it had the greenest plants and the flowers where stunning and was bursting with colors , the soil was dark brown and looked nourished , The trees where exteamly large like the ones in front of Edward's house. This place looked like it could only exist in a fairytale . I looked down at myself and I was wearing a deep blue silk dress , I could tell it was expensive by the designs and material . " Bella " I heard my name , the voice sounded so familiar like I knew who it belonged to . " Bella " my name was called again . **

**My curiosity won and I felt myself following the direction where the voice came from and it was all against my will . I stopped and couldn't believe who I was seeing . It was Paul standing in all his glory, shirtless in a pair of cutoffs. The sun was gracing on his bronze skin and gave it that extra glow . I only noticed how handsome he actually was now that I was getting a better view of him . He had dark eyes that seemed haunted by his childhood past , but they seemed so beautiful I couldn't pull away , its like they sucked me in . When I finally got to tear my gaze away from his , my eyes wonderd along his strong jaw and neck , than to his cheast and over all his perfect ripping muscles . " Like what you see" ? he asked me smugly , a smirk playing on his plump lips . I blushed and then gazed at the ground . I felt his warm tanned hand lift up my chin forcing me to look at him .**

" **Don't look down and don't blush so much either, it makes you look silly Isabella Marie .'' he whispered huskily in my ear . I shiverd as his hot breath hit my ear drum . " Bella , my name is Bella " I said bravely as I pulled away from him . He smirked again before answering . **

" **But I like Isabella more , it is your full name right ? ,it means beautiful which completely describes you love . " He said to me as he snaked an arm around my waist pulling me towards him . I hit his chest with mine as we collided . " why are you doing this ? why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden ? you – you hate me with a passion , all you think of me is as a pale face leech lover " I said as I layed my head on his shoulder in defeat. He pulled my hair softly but it was hard enough to yank my head back . He looked angry at me " Don't say that , I don't hate you! I love you and all I want to do is claim you and be with you ! don't you ever think or say that I hate you Isabella Marie Swan ! '' He said harshly at me . He then took my lips with his and it felt like we busted in flames.**

**Okay how was that? Please leave feedback ! you know the rest of the drill …..**

**Have a good day or night whatever one you are having now lol.**

**Spicecherry-chan **


	5. Possesive much?

**Imprinted by a slap chapter five **

**A/N: I just want to say a big thank you too all that is following my story. **

**I know it has grammar mistakes but I'm working on it. **

**You guys are awesome and thank you for all the support you are giving me, it makes me very ****HAPPY!**** . I just love, love, love **

**You guys , and I am so glad that you are being so awesome to me . **

**I promise to work harder on my grammar and spelling and update **

**As fast as I can . If you you keep up the support I might consider updating every second day just as a reward for bring so awesome . **

**Aww I just want to hug all of you ! really I do ! ( BIG GROUP HUG)**

**Please review PM, or add to favorites or alerts. **

**Please enjoy . oh and flames are welcome , they don't bother me at all it helps me to be better so I appreciate anyone who has a point of view but just don't be too mean though…**

**Love you guys enjoy**

**Bella pov:**

**I woke up from my dream when I heard my phone ring, when I sat up, I was greeted by the mother of all headaches. I put my lamp on and flinched the, sharp light it wasn't helping me at all . I then flipped open my phone and choked out a " hello " '' Good morning love, did you sleep well? I heard Paul's voice on the other side of the line. **

**My brows fussed as a frown married my face . " Where did you get my number Paul ?" I hissed out his name . I heard a chuckling sound .**

**The basterd was laughing at me! " Oh Isabella , dear you never fail to amuse me ". He replied smugly. I felt my face heat of anger . " Two things , First my name is BELLA and second , I don't think you will still think that I am " amusing " after I walk up to you and punch you in the face !"**

**I heard him laugh harder. '' Well since you want to know , I got your number from Black ." He hissed out the last word as if it was venom pouring out of his mouth. '' Jake? Arghhh he is so is so dead tomorrow I swear I am going to kick his sorry doggy ass and that counts for you too if you don't stop pushing my damn buttons!" I yelled at him . I felt him voice smirk over the phone smirk and my irritation grew .**

" **STOP THAT!" I yelled at him . " What ?" he asked me pretending to be innocent . '' Voice smirking, it's really annoying '' I said to him. I could feel his smugness even on the phone . " Okay love , get ready I'm going to come and pick you up for school see ya " He said . '' Wait what?" I asked but he already hung up on me . " That fucking ass! The nerve of him! I angrily pulled off my covers and then went to shower . **

**When I was done I walked to my closet and pulled out a blank tank top with a blue jean with a black pair of pumps . I finished getting dressed and went down stairs I then ate and sat on the sofa waiting for the asshole. A faint knock was heard and I got up making my way towards the door , I grabbed my school bag and then opened the front door. There he was , leaning against my door frame standing with his arms across his muscle chest.**

**He was wearing a black vest with dark jeans and sneakers . And he was smirking at me . GOD that SMIRK is so SEXY ! **

**I sucked in a deep breath . " Like what you see Isabella ?" I groaned annoyed as I walked past him , it took everything in me not to slap him again.**

" **Bella , my name is Bella , B- E – L-L – A ! I spelt it out for him and I stood in front of his nice car . **

" **Whatever Isabella " He said teasing me . I gritted my teeth in irritation but said nothing . He walked up to me and opened the door I shot him a glare and got in . He walked around and got in the driver seat . With a twist of his keys the car roared to life and we pulled away in the direction of my school. **

**The drive to school was peaceful and quite. Paul seemed calm focused on the road . I tried not to stare at him but I couldn't help to catch glimpses of his angel like face. He was just so good looking! He could get any girl he wants so why is he interested in me? A pale face leech lover? I frikken slaped him for crying out loud! He should hate me but yet he takes me to school , I couldn't believe I was saying this but besides his asshole and bitchy act he was actually a good guy , he just didn't show it to people . We stopped in the parking lot and I unhooked my seatbelt . **

" **Thanks for the ride Paul , it was really sweet of you ." I said He turned to look at me , our eyes met . It was about five minutes we were staring at each other . The world didn't matter to me , only Paul's beautiful haunting eyes . His face grew closer to mine , I felt my body reacted fast and I was inching closer and closer to his lips . We were so close , I felt his sweat breath on my lips . **

**Someone knocked on the window and I shot back . I rolled down the window and saw Mike**

**I put on my best smile . " Hey Mike what's up''? **

" **Nothing really Bella , I was wondering if you want to see a movie Friday night with me ?" he asked hopefully. I panicked , I didn't want to hurt Mike , He was really sweet and funny I saw him the way I saw Jake , like a brother and I didn't want to ruin our friendship . **

" **Sorry Mike but no .'' His face fell and my hart broke for a second .'' I just don't see you like that , I see you as a brother I have never had , please don't be upset with me , there are a lot of great girls you just have to open your eyes .'' I said and winked at him. **

**He smiled at me and nodded but I had a feeling that he wasn't going to stop trying his luck with me but I shook it off and looked to Paul's direction. He was clenching his jaw angrily and was gripping the steering wheel very hard that I saw the marks imprinting in the leather . I put my small hand on his arm . " Are you okay?" I asked him , he was acting weird again . He looked at me and I swore I saw his eyes turn to slits .**

" **I'm fine now go and have a nice day love , I'll pick you up later he said . **

**I nodded as got out and closed the car door, just then Paul speeded away fast , leaving a cloud of dust behind . " what was that all about " I heard Mike say. " Honestly Mike , that's what I want to know '' **

**Okay how was that ? short I know but I am sooooo tired . Please review , PM, or add to alerts or favorites. Have a good day or night whichever one you have .**

**Spicecherry-chan **


	6. Please don't phase at my school

**Imprinted by a slap chapter six:**

**A/N: Hey! I couldn't resist , I had to update , I just had to .**

**I am so HAPPY! Thank you so much for all your support ! keep this up and I might be updating everyday .. (Hint hint .. wink wink ) lol.**

**You guys are amazing and thanks to all who reviewed .( Kouga's older woman love ya gal! your support is endless and thanks , you boost my self esteem a lot and it makes me improve my writing in every chapter you are amazing . ) all I want to do is hug you all ! again! **

**I love you and please enjoy .**

**Please leave a review . even if you follow me , favorite me or follow my story or favorite it , it would be nice if my followers and people who favorite me leave a review please. Flames are welcome just not to mean please remember I have only started with the whole writing thing so please have mercy on my poor young soul… haha okay I'll shut up now . **

**Bella pov:**

**School went past in a blur , it was already the second lunch break and I was bored . **

**I sat at the table with my friends and they all looked shocked at my sudden change of character since I normally used to spend my lunch at the Cullen's old table . I just decided that I am not going to be miserable anymore , not over people who leave you in the middle of the friekken woods and don't care if you lived or died.**

**Jessica was gossiping with Lauren over Becky and Richerd's '' secret'' hook up in the store room, Ben and another guy was playing Dragon war cards ad Mike well was just staring weirdly at me AGAIN.**

**I felt like snapping at him and asking him what his problem was because he was creeping me out . He has not left me alone once today! When there is an open seat next to me he will purposely take it so the other people who are supposed to sit next to me move to another place .**

**He would buy me coffee , hot chocolate , muffins , cola and lots of other things . Even though I could never finish it , I always took it and thanked him.**

**I know he means well but damn! **

**Everything was nice and quite until Mike spoke up ." So Bella , who's that guy that brought you to school this morning ?" Mike asked me as he bumped his arm against mine playfully.**

**His question caught everyone's attention and they all stopped what they were doing to look at me, waiting for me to answer . I laughed nervously, not Knowing what to say to them. " Well um… he's a friend.'' I replied , hoping that was enough to put them at rest.**

**Everything went quite again until Jessica spoke up. " So is he single ?" I looked at her hardly, I suddenly felt jealous and I didn't know why . I mean there was nothing between me and Paul … or was there? **

**My Thoughts clouded my brain as I tried to put the pieces together." Bella ?" Jessica asked , her annoying voice pulling me away from my thoughts . '' Well , I don't know , I don't mix in his person personal, life so I wouldn't know if he is single and I don't care either . " I said to her not caring if I sounded rude. She should learn to keep that long witch nose of hers in my privet life. **

**Jessica looked away disappointed and Lauren shot me a glare . The bell rang putting an end to my most awkward break I have ever had in my life. I rushed out of the cafeteria without saying goodbye , I know they are going to be thinking I was rude but oh well let them think what they want. I just Had to get away from them . **

**The last bell rang and the last period was over. I grabbed my books and ran to my locker and shoved the extra books in there. I was so glad it was Friday, I could finally have time to myself without Mike breathing down my neck everywhere I went. **

**I walked down the hall deciding to take a short cut to the front parking lot . " Bella wait up!" I heard a voice , I turned around to look right straight into his face .**

" **What is it Mike ?" I asked trying to hide my irritation, I just couldn't lash out at him , he was too much like Jake .. sweet.. **

" **Why don't you like me ? , I had tried everthing , bought you stuff , asked you out but I get always the same reply .. no .. He said sadly as he hang his head.**

**I felt bad . " Sorry Mike but I told you , I see you as my brother.**

**A brother I have always wanted." I tried to reason with him . **

**He shook his head at me and looked up into my eyes . " Why? is it because of that other guy ?" He asked me and I froze then shook my head because it really wasn't because of Paul . **

" **No , Mike " . " Then what? Why am I not good enough for you ? I just want you to love me back.'' **

**I smiled at him , " Of course I do silly!, just not in that way okay, now give me a hug." He smiled at me and nodded in understanding. We shared a nice long hug and we parted and said our goodbyes as split up , walking our ways. **

**When I came out I saw Paul waiting , as our gazes locked he smirked at me and I exhaled as I walked over to him . He. frowned at me and he clenched his jaw angrily just like he did this morning .**

" **Paul?"I asked confused. He grabbed my arm pulling me towards him , He sniffed me . " Why do you smell like that other kid Mitchel ? " He asked me annoyed . He looked like he was on the brink of phasing and it made me scared. **

" **His name is Mike and we just talked and I hugged him that's all ." I replied hoping he would calm down but no such luck it just pissed him off more. " You let him touch you! You are mine and no one gets to touch you only me ! You are MY mate and I will KILL anyone who dares to touch you again! He roared at me . **

**I nodded and let him burry his nose in my hair. He pulled my jacket off and replaced it with his . He pulled me flush up against him and he continued to sniff me like a blood hound. I let him have way , protesting would make things worse . I felt him slowly calm down and he began to.. purr? **

**He let his iron grip loose and opened the door , I got in without saying a word and. buckled up. He got in the drivers seat he stated up the engin and we went back to my house.**

**There you go my lovely readers hope you enjoyed it . please leave feedback and add to alerts or favorites**

**Have a good night or day whatever one you are having now.**

**Lots of love**

**Spicecherry-chan **


	7. Markes are pleasurable

**Imprinted by a slap chapter seven**

**A/N : Wow ! I am getting a lot of support on this story! Thank you guys so much you make me very happy! Keep it up please. When you favorite/ follow me or my story or both , can you just leave a review telling me what you liked about the story or what you thought about it please *WINK* thank you guys, today is mothers' day so show love to your moms' with an outing to the mall or just a simple card to tell her you love her okay . You guys are great and you all mean a lot to me! And I love all of you! ( group hug) . Anyway … please please review and add to alerts or favorites or both I don't mind lol. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review guys**

**Bella Pov **

**When we stopped outside my house and Paul shut off his car . We sat in silence until I did the good thing my mom taught me to do , I asked him if he wanted to come in and he immediately agreed. So here we were in my living room on the sofa the uncomfortable silence was killing me . **

**I was bad at striking up a conversation but hey.. despite times called for despite measures. '' So uh Paul … why are you acting so nice to me all of a sudden?'' I asked him . He stiffened his face went hard as if he was searching his brain for answers but all that came out of his plump lips was a sigh and he looked away. " I can't tell you." He said as his gaze fell on the floor . **

**A frown married my face as I got up pacing around in front of him, my eyes grew hard . " Sam ordered you to baby sit me huh? Is he so scared that I am going to tell your stupid secret? Look, just because I dated a vampire, doesn't mean that I am a jerk! Even if I did , do you honestly think anyone would believe me?'' **

**I asked annoyed . Paul's head shot up and he shook it angrily . " No that's not the reason , it has nothing to do with Sam and the pack! It's me ! I can't leave you alone and I don't know why! You are in my dreams , my thoughts , hell I can't even get a good fuck without thinking of you! **

**He suddenly got up and pushed me against the wall . He looked at me with intense eyes , I shivered at his hot breath fanning against my face , he was so close to me and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.**

'' **Get out of my head! Stop making me feel this way ! I can't stop thinking of you! Every night and day , my wolf is driving me fucking nuts! I have to stop myself every time from taking you on the spot!**

**God my wolf even wanted to claim you in the parking lot! I don't think I can stop myself each time Isabella, I am going crazy with need! I don't want to with anyone else only you!"**

**My eyes were wide . " Paul , you can't possibly .. no you didn't…''**

**He cut me off and grabbed my chin ." Yes I did Isabella! I imprinted on you! " He pushed away from me taking a few steps back as if he was scared he was going to hurt me . He laughed and shook his head . "All it took was one slap only ONE SLAP and there I go and imprint on you !" He said and grabbed his head sitting on the sofa again. **

" **You make it sound like a bad thing , I'm really Sorry Paul I shouldn't of slapped you but I did and now you're stuck like this because of me.''**

**I let my head fall and felt guilty Paul got up and drew me in his arms. " No! imprinting on you is the best thing that has ever happened to me! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am not going to let you go ! no one will ever touch you ! Over my dead body will those fucking leeches get to you again! **

" **He roared with anger. I sighed **

" **Paul I need time okay , I don't think I can do it just yet , can you wait just a little longer just until you know .. I get to know you better." He smiled at me yes smiled not smirked , smiled and I felt my breath catch in my throat. **

**Can I just at least mark you? " He asked me as he buried his nose in my neck . " Do what ?" I asked confused. He smirked at me. **

**The arrogant basterd I knew his nice smiles wont last long. " Mark you so everyone will know your mine I have to Isabella ." He said and I nodded. " Okay just make it quick my dad is coming home at five ." I said and swore I saw Paul's wolf in the depths in his beautiful eyes doing a happy dance.**

**Paul swiped my hair off my shoulders and pulled down his jacket from my shoulder . He then placed his warm lips against my pale skin and he kissed it . **

**He than let his fangs come out and he puncherd my skin with it I yelled at the pain but then a felt a surge of pleasure wash over me and I moaned . **

**I grabbed his head and pushed it further into my shoulder . " Don't stop " I chocked out as I felt his tongue swirl around the wound . I witherd against him and I felt my knees go weak.**

**The only reason that I didn't fall was because his warm body was pushing me up the wall behind us . After a Half and hour of pleasure he stepped back and caught me when I fell forward. **

**He smirked and licked away the remaining blood on his lips. "Your blood tastes amazing just as I thought it would.'' I looked up at him wearily .**

" **Yeah .. I was a singer to vampires but I never thought I was to wolves too. '' I laughed when Paul frowned . " Yeah but you're mine.'' He said and leaned in and place a kiss on my lips …**

**Okay how was that ! please let me know.**

**Have a great day or night .**

**Spicechery-chan **


	8. Good kisses and a bad ass dream

**Imprinted by a slap chapter eight**

**A/N: Hey … how are you guys? There is something I would like to discuss with you . I didn't get much reviews and it really disappoints me to know so much people follow me and favorite me as well as this story and I am really greatful really I am but it hurts my feelings that you won't even leave a review to say what you thought of the chapter**

***Sigh* Please guys I am asking you really really nicely , please after you read , just review please .**

**Okay thank you to the people who made and effort to review . I really appreciate it and you guys are boosting my esteem .**

**Thank you to the other people who added me to authors alerts and favorites or who just added this story to alerts and favorites **

**I am starting a new story soon so keep your eyes open but not until I finished this one yet. **

**Yes I am going to finish it because there is nothing that irritates me more than an unfinished story . I am aiming for at least 15 or twenty chapters , but I am not going to rush Bella and Paul's relationship sorry guys. And I am also not going to make it drag along either I am going to make it normal , I just wanted to warn you. And there won't be any lemons between. I like my story to end with a lemon so only expect one at the end.**

**Okay now done with that . I love all of you guys and please review .**

**ENJOY!**

**Bella pov:**

**My mind was blank , I didn't have a single thought in it. I tried to jam my brain into working order again but it was no use . All I could think of was Paul's talented mouth at my lips. Paul then bit my lower lip and I gasped parting my lips . He then took control and shoved his tongue past my lips into my warm carven.**

**Paul had an interesting taste of coconut and peppermint.**

**It was addicting and I didn't want him to stop. He grabbed my hips pulling me closer to him . I could feel his warmth radiating off his body , making a blanket around me.**

**I was didn't know how to react to him, I was not experienced in French kissing at all . The only kisses I shared with Edward was closed mouth pecks on the lips that never lasted more then five disappointing seconds. I followed his lead the best I could but I knew I couldn't really keep up though.**

**I let Paul dominate my mouth , not even putting up a fight because Paul would win in anyway so why waste time fighting over who is going to be dominate? **

**After what seemed like forever , we broke apart to catch our breath.**

**I let my head fall against his deliciously warm chest . We were both panting. " I'm tired , can we go up to my room?" I asked as I yawned .**

**He chuckled and scooped me up in his arms. I didn't feel like protesting I just let him carry me like a child up to my bedroom. He put me down and removed my shoes for me. I giggled at his gentleman act. " Such a gentleman." I said pouting he smirked and plopped down next to me . He layed back with his arms behind his head . " Well only with you Isabella .'' I frowned at him.**

" **What did I say about calling me Isabella? " I said annoyed at him. He laughed at me . " I can call you whatever I want . " He said and snaked an arm around my waist and spun me on my side that my head was on his chest. I rolled my eyes at him. " I really don't want to argue with you now I am way too tired for that" I said and yawned . He smirked at me again. " Yeah because you know you will lose. '' **

**I shot him a glare. " Stick it Lahote .." I said and buried my head father in his chest and inhaled his nice sent . It smelt like the forest but after it rained. I always loved that smell . He chuckled and put his nose in my hair. " I love you Isabella , sweet dreams " was last thing I heard before falling into an another amazing dream with my Paul. Or so i thought.. **

**DREAM:**

**I looked around me and I noticed I was in the living room on the Cullens' . I frowned and then walked to the staircase. " Edward, Rosalie, Alice? I asked at the bottom I then called for the others.**

'' **Emmette , Jasper , Caslile , Esme?" No reply . I climbed the stairs still the top and looked around . I called their names again and again as I walked down the hall . I opened the rooms but everything seemed untouched and the same way they left it before they went. **

**Then a sickly sweet sent hit me. I knew it wasn't one of the Cullens and I grew tense.**

**I heard footsteps coming towards me. " Oh Bella darling! I know you are here and when I find you I am going to kill you slowly ." A voice rang and I recognized it . Victoria.. I then ran into Rosalie's room and locked the door I than looked around the large room and ran to the closet. I locked myself inside and prayed that she didn't find me. I heard her kicking each door open.**

" **Come out come out where ever you are." She sang and than let out an animalistic laugh. She came to the Door and than twisted it but she couldn't open it. I could feel her smirk. **

" **So you're hiding in here , no use denying it , I can smell you and your delicious blood and I can't wait to drain you and toss your body into the First beach when I'm done." She said and then suddenly kicked down the door.**

**I heard her throw over the bed and mess around in the room. She then stopped in front of the closet and ripped open the door. I screamed when I saw her face. **

**She smiled coyly at me , baring her white fangs . " Found you. " she said and yanked me out of the closet . She threw me across the Floor and I bumped into the table. I felt blood tickle at the side of my face.**

**My hand went shakily to wipe the pouring blood away. Victoria was within two seconds in front of me and grabbed my hand. She licked it and groaned **

" **The cullens were so stupid , you taste amazing, no wonder James was after you , it's just a pity I couldn't be able to share this with him" She said and slapped me . She then grabbed me by the collour of my shirt and threw me on the bed . Then got on top of me. She buried her face in my neck and…..**

**That's when I felt warm strong arms around me and pulled me into another world. I was screaming and kicking. "Shh love , she can't hurt you anymore " I heard Paul's soothing voice . I opened my eyes and I didn't know I was crying until I felt wetness on my face. Paul tured me around and I gazed at him. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and kissed my forhead. I relaxed knowing that I was safe in his arms**

**Okay how was that? Please review! **

**Have a nice day or night**

**Lots of love **

**Spicecherry-chan**


	9. A good night's sleep and a broken wrist

**Imprinted by a slap chapter nine:**

**A/N: Hey people , I still got low reviews, it seems that no matter how nice I ask you people just don't care at all to review all you do is read or favorite and add to your alerts. I ask only because I want to know if I should continue because If you don't review I don't know what you expect in the story. If you don't make suggestions I can't put them in my story so that is why I ask to please review. Look how much people add me to their favorites add alerts or author alerts and favorites , but won't review . I am going to say all the people who review AND follow me and my story as well as favorites:**

**Koga's older woman**

**Roganjalex**

**Redshot redhead1985**

**Bratstopmom84**

**Those are all the people who review after every chapter and some guests but the point is, is this the ONLY people who read this story? Because I am starting to believe it .**

**I am so tiered of asking . I feel like calling this story quits . I know I said that I really HATE an unfinished story, but if the reviews aren't going to get better I am going to quit this story really I am and it's not a threat but a promise so please guys if you are still interested in " Imprinted by a slap " Just leave a review , it doesn't have to be long just a ' good work' or a 'please update soon' or ' OMG, I love Paul' or 'Bella and Paul are so adorable'. Or something like that I really don't care how long your review is , just post something so that I can see , okay this is how many people are still reading my story should I update or should I call it quits? **

**So please guys I really don't want to quit this story , because it's not fair towards the people review and I Know that you will review and won't disappoint me so please don't make me change my mind. **

**Oh and one more thing. I am turning my cell phone and laptop in to my mother for exams because I have to start studying ASAP so I can do about another two or three updates and then you will have to wait until I am finished with exams if I get good enough reviews so please I am really serious about this.**

**Warning : No fluffy stuff ahead only a very angry Paul so run while you can. ( No lemon if you were wondering)**

**Okay love you all and enjoy.**

**Bella Pov **

**I woke up on something really soft and warm. I cracked open an eye and peered down on what was holding me. I then remembered that Paul stayed the night over and Charlie had come home yesterday. I wasn't sure if he saw us together.**

**I shot up in a panic state and Paul fell off the other side of the bed.**

" **What the hell?!" He said as he grumpily stood up and glared at me.**

"**Paul you have to leave! Charlie! If he just as much sees you , he will shoot you with his pistol .I know my dad! He almost shot Jake when he fell into my room, as he climbed through the window!" I said as I paced back and fourth .**

" **Wait black was here!? I knew I smelt him! " Paul angrily said . I glared at him. " Well it doesn't help that you are jealous of him because I am not going to stop being friends with Jake. I have known him since I was in dippers and yes he was here because if you hadn't noticed , Jake and I are family friends and he is my best friend, nothing more. I love him as a brother I never had.''**

**Paul went to my bed and smelt it he growled and grabbed my wrist."So why does the bed reek of him too?". He said in my closeto face as a very angry expression showed on his handsome features . I gulped . I could feel that he was on the brink of phasing so I had to choose my word carefully. I could feel his grip get tighter on my wrist and I knew I was going to have to deal with an ugly bruise later on.**

" **He sat down on the bed when we used to talk a lot or do homework and study together that's all.'' **

**His grip grew a lot tighter and I could feel my wrist start to crack underneath all the pressure. " Paul.. Ouch you hurting me! Let go! I screeched out. He grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. His face towering over mine. I looked into his eyes they were black YES BLACK not brown BLACK! I swore the human Paul was gone and the wolf was taking over as much as he could in human form.**

" **Paul… I whispered out. "M-Mine!" he growled out. I nodded, not wanting to upset him more than he was.**

" **Your eyes…" I tried to reach out to what was still left of human Paul. " SAY YOUR MINE! " He screamed at me and his grip on my wrist went tighter and it snapped ." I'M YOURS!'' I said in a painful screech and he let go and buried his nose in my hair and inhaled. " mmm, you smell is amazing , addicting, mouthwatering….. and it's all MINE " he mumbled in my hair.**

**I lay there wimpering in pain , My broken wrist was on fire and I was crying , the pain was just too much. I started to think that I didn't want to see Paul again, I just wanted him out my house and life. My hart clenched in pain at the thought . I felt as if I couldn't be far away from him. I felt as if my hart and soul was bind to his. " He got off me and then stepped back . his eyes seemed to start turning normal again. He rubbed his head and saw my wrist .**

" **What happened! Oh my God Bella ! did I do that! I am so sorry I didn't realize that my wolf had taken over, we were just jealous. We didn't mean it but I will understand if you don't want to see me again.'' He said and moved to the window I threw myself at him.**

" **NO! don't go! I forgive you, you weren't thinking straight" I hastily said , I wanted him to be by me and I couldn't deny that I didn't feel anything for him. **

**It was true …. I was falling in love with Paul Lahote.**

**Okay how was that? No Paul is not abusing Bella , he just snapped like Sam did with Emily just a whole lot lighter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE BOTTON LOVES BEING CLICKED !**

**Spicecherry**


	10. Some dreams warn you

**Imprinted by a slap chapter ten**

**A/N: Haha yes you guys are having back to back chapters because I am writing exams so tomorrow you will be getting another one so be happy about it. I have decided to make the chapters between 1500 and two thousand, Just because I love you (XD) just note that if I get bad reviews ….. should I say more? Okay cutting long Note to short. I will not be updating from tomorrow but please send you're support ohh and I forgot to mention, I want someone who will be willingly to be my beta and beta all my stories so please PM if you want to help and we will talk further about it. I did ask a few peole but they never replied so I take it they can't but it's cool I still love you oh and please Bratsompmom84 review again it's depressing if I loose one of my good Reviews ( Crying face) anyways enjoy this chap and review or I am calling this quits **

**Bella POV:**

**Paul took me later on that morning to the hospital. It turns out my wrist was badly bruised and cracked. The doctor got threatening growls everytime he moved my hand and it hurt me . I knew it wasn't on intention but Paul saw it in a different perspective.**

**After an hour by the doctor we went to first beach and spent the day together . I had to stop Paul from ripping Of the heads off the poor boys at the beach who kept hitting on me . They were still young like fifteen and sixteen some even younger . They were just trying to get a girlfriend so when I calmed down Paul I called them over and chatted to them.**

**I told them that I had to kindly decline their offer and that I already was " dating" Paul they seemed really sad but after a few encouraging words they were off and confidently trying to charm the other group who arrived just a few moments later.**

**We sat there amused and watched how they tried to do a pick up line well fortunately it worked and they left happily .**

**Paul and I stayed for awhile and then left afterwards. He took me home and when I got home I came across Charlie who asked about my wrist that was in a cast . I came up with a stupid story about me slipping and smashing my wrist on the steel table in the living room.**

**Thankfully Charlie bought the story and we didn't discuss it again . I ate in silence and he commented on me dishing more food on my plate than usual and finishing it. He said that it's good and that I should keep up eating and that within time I will get back to my normal eating habits .**

**It was Paul. He said to me at the beach when he was lying with his head in my lap ,that I am far too skinny and that I make a bony pillow. He made me promise him that I will eat more He even bought me cheeseburger and a coke for starters. **

**We started to spend more time together . Going out every weekend to bonfires and Emily's house. I got a chance to fix my relationship with Jake but I can see he is still a bit ruffled up about me and Paul . **

**I had a long chat with him but he says he is going to fight for me and he won't let Paul win imprint or not so yeah I am still waiting for the shit to hit the fan with those two . But Sam gave me hope when he said he is going to have a chat with Jake but knowing him , he won't give a rats ass about what Sam says so I am going to prepare for the worst. I just hope that he can see that I am happy with Paul.**

**Paul was making me , me again. Not that Jake was doing bad job or I just felt different around Paul. I think it's the imprint but he makes me feel things not even Edward could make me feel . **

**Look I loved Edward with my whole hart and soul but Paul… he never treats me like a fragile china doll like Edward did . **

**He makes me feel worthy and strong not some weak pathetic human that needs to have her boyfriend tapped to her ass every where she goes . Paul makes me feel more confident and feisty. Sometimes he makes me angry on purpose so I can lash out at him and he just sits there smirking completely amused at me. Oh and then I just want to punch him but he just grabs me and tickles me until my sides ache And my throat is horse and dry from all the laughing. He makes me Happy . Mad yes , a lot of times but happy. I was falling for him hard and I could do nothing about it.**

**But I knew that I couldn't build my world around him . I knew he wouldn't leave me but just incase you know. I couldn't afford my life to fall apart again. I don't think that I can survive it again . But somewhere in my hart I knew that Paul wouldn't hurt me . Well not on purpose at least.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DREAM**

**I was in the forest again. But strangely at the spot where the pack goes cliff diving. I looked down at myself and I was dressed in the same dress every night before. I walked towards the edge and peerd over into the stormy see. The waves were rough yet beautiful but like people always say . Isn't it the beautiful things that are the most dangerous? **

**I stood there and gazed at the sight before me . I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sound . **

**It was a delicate voice and I recognized it straight away. The sent hit me and I inhaled it deeply . It wasn't sickly sweet like Victoria's but musky and bitterish. I knew who it was… Alice Cullen, my best friend and sister in law. Danm how I missed her .**

**It seems that I only still have a little of respect left for her and Jasper. I felt bad that they had to move because of me . Yes I finally understood that they went to keep me safe but they could of done it in a better way. I gave up after a few months of pointless emailing. I knew that they closed their account but it gave me closure and it made me feel close to them again but I then ended it when Jake spoke some sense into me.**

**Long story short I wanted to know why Alice was here, In my dreams. It made no sense , none of my dreams did. They always ended up with me and Paul bursting into flames. I then heard it again. " Bella look behind you" She whispered.**

**I spun around and saw her standing there. Her uneasy red eyes looking into mine. " A-Alice? What are you doing here? Well in my dream at least?'' I blurted out wanting answers . She stepped closer to me , her face full of worry . " I know this is strange but you have to listen to me Bella.**

**I had a vision and Victoria is after you. She is building a new born army and plans to attack when the first snow sticks to the ground. I convinced the most to come to come back but I am having a bit of trouble. Rosalie is kind of a hard nut to crack but don't worry I will drag her here to help if I have to. Tell Sam and the others to start preparing . **

**We will have Work together If we want to win. They will need us as much as we will need them. Expect us over a week at the most. Take care Bella …..'' she said and then was fazing away. **

" **Alice wait! Don't go please! I -…'' but it was too late I woke up before I could speak another word to Alice. I grabbed my head And the realization hit me. The dream… Alice was trying to warn me about something . I couldn't remember . I tried to jam my memory but then a sweet sickly sent hit my senses and then it came to me.**

**VICTORIA WAS COMING…**

**Okay I know it's not that long but I am really tired. So review or no more story. I mean it.**


	11. The packs reaction

**Imprinted by a slap chapter eleven**

**A/N : Last chapter for the rest of this month and the next. I know it sucks but dudes I have to study if I want to get a good grade and make something of my life. I want to become a vet and some day live in Japan. I love anime and I write stories dragon ball Z and Naruto. I love supernatural so I write for twilight and Harry Potter. I think you catch my drift . Bratsompmom84 has said she will be my beta but she is just a bit busy at the moment so sorry guys ( who was interested in the job) . Anyway its late by my house so don't kill me if this isn't very long but I will try to make it more longer than usual **

**I got a review that said that I shouldn't remind you guys to review all the time it ticks you off. Sorry if it does , I promise to not ask all the time but please review you all know that I love it.**

**OKAY. Still got little reviews on the last two chapters. People are BEGGING me not to call this quits. Guys.. all I want is reviews not your lives really I know its annoying if I keep asking all the time but if you just give me what I want , I wouldn't have to.**

**So please press the very very pretty button down there and make mama happy *WINKS***

**BELLA POV****:**

**After I woke up from my dream I went to the bathroom to wash up. I put on a pair of jogging pants with sneakers and a worn out black T-shirt that has seen its better days. I then pulled my hair back into messy bun and headed down stairs . I called for Charlie but he must have been gone already. I then went into the kitchen and made myself a banana shake and some waffles. **

**When I was done with my breakfast I picked up the phone and dialed Sam . I wanted to dial Paul but I was sure that he was on petrol by then. " Hello" I heard Sam say . I took a deep breath and replied . " Hi Sam it's me Bella, can you and the pack come over now , its really really important." I said hoping he would say yes.**

" **Sure Bella , wait where you are we will be there in a sec.'' He said and I swore he smiled Through the phone. " Oh thank you Sam!" I said so happy that I didn't have to leave the dang house and do some one hand driving ( Broken wrist remember?). **

**I waited a few minutes and then heard Sam and the rest of the pack outside. Paul walked up to me quickly and pulled me in an embrace. **

" **You okay ?" He asked and I nodded. He sighed relived and kissed my forehead. " Thanks for coming over guys, it means a lot . I couldn't come to you with this in anyway . '' I said and raised my hand with the cast braced on it. **

" **What in the name of all that is holey happened to you're hand Bella? Embry asked, he was the only one who was away when this happened to me . " I broke it." I said and looked away beet red.**

" **How? Did you punch Paul again? No wonder, that guys' face is like a fucking tank!" He said snickering. I eyed Paul next to me and a smirk grew on my face.**

" **I guess" I said as Paul wrapped his warm strong arms around me. " Really ? will you hit him again even if he makes you mad?" He said. I glanced at Paul. " Hell yeah! But I never hit him though …." I said and Embry's face fell into confusion . " Really? What happened then? " He asked. I broke away from Paul. " It's a long story " I said . " But I wanna know." Embry whined " like a spoiled four year old who didn't get any candy.**

"**No , we will just waste time talking useless junk that happened in the past. There are stuff more important than a broken wrist. And if you think that's bad believe me when I tell you. I've had much worse now can we please get inside?" I asked. They nodded and we went in.**

**They sat down in the living room on the sofa and looked at me expecting me to spill the beans. " Okay, I know this sound crazy but I had a dream. I said and they laughed at me**

" **So you called us here over a dream?" Quil said and roared with laughter again. " Was winnie the Pooh in there and did he give you some honey?" Embrey said and joined in . I gritted my teeth in anger . **

**''I'm serous! Alice was in there and she told me that Victoria is on my ass and she is building an army the size of a fucking golf course!" I yelled at them. Quil and Embry stopped laughing and looked at me. " Wait you mean the Cullen leach with the short brown hair?" Quil asked me. I nodded**

" **But how would she know?" Sam asked curious. I sighed , I knew that I couldn't tell them this but I have to . I would give them a heads up on what to expect when the time comes. I had to trust them. They were my family now.**

" **Some vampires have gifts . Alice can see the future , Edward can read minds but never mine . Carslile said that I had a very rare gift of being a shield and that I would make a pretty cool vampire. Jasper controls emotions and James was a tracker."**

**When I brought up James I shivered and unconsciously pulled down the sleeve of my t-shirt to hide My left wrist. **

**Paul noticed this and grabbed my arm. He pulled down the sleeve and gasped. " IS THAT A FUCKING VAMPIRE BITE! HOW ARE YOU STILL HUMAN!?" He growled at me. **

" **Well you know the story of me going through a glass window In the hotel and rolling down the stairs?" I asked them and they nodded.**

**I shivered as I continued to speak but Paul put a encouraging hand on my shoulder and I hesitatively went on. " Well that's not true. It all happened on a Friday when we went out into a field far off in the woods . It was thunder storming so no one could hear all the noise that we were making . Victoria , James and laurant showed up and asked if they could play …" My voice broke and my hands were shaking and Paul hugged me and held me close to his chest .**

"**Carslile said it would be nice to have extra players so everything was going well until … They never knew I was a human because vampires never hang with humans because it's against the law, just like you have leaders and laws, well so do they . They then thought I was Edwards mate and I was part of the family. The plans came crashing down when I turned around the wind blew up my hair and they instantly smelt me." **

"**James was obsessed with my blood he ended up tracking me down. Like I said he had a gift ….. I was forced to say so mean things to Charlie, so he would let me go . The same things my mom said to him when she left . I left Forks and went to Firecrest."**

" **Half of the family split up . I went with Alice and Jasper in one car and the rest was in the woods wearing my jackets to try and relocate him away from me. He eventually figured it out and found where I was hiding . He phoned me from my house and he made me think h-he h-had m-my mom ..'' I said and started to cry. **

" **Bells if you don't want to continue.." Jake started but I cut him off with a hand and took a deep breath trying to calm myself.**

" **H-He told me that I have to come alone or he would kill my mom so I got a cab and went to my old ballet school . when I got there I saw he had tricked me. He threw me through Glass windows and tables. I hit my head open on the corner of the piller when he threw me across the dance floor. He broke my leg, stuck me with thick shattered glass pieces and bit me in front of Edward ." I gulped swallowing the lump in my throat .**

" **I was lying in my own blood , gasping for air as I felt the most painful thing I ever felt in my life. It wasn't the broken leg or the cuts no,it was that bite .. the venom burned my insides like fire …"I wanted to continue but Paul silenced me.**

" **No more !" He yelled and started to shake . I put an hand on him and put on a weak smile. " Shh , I'm okay aren't I mm?"I said he looked into my eyes and slightly clamed down.**

" **The only reson why I'm not walking around Shiney as disco ball , is because Edward sucked the venom out but he ended up taking a tad bit , More than needed and I needed more blood at the hospital." I finnshed.**

**Everyone looked disgusted and angry . Even Sam who had the best control looked like he was on the brink of phasing . " Look guys if you want to phase , do it outside please , because I don't want to explain a wrecked house to Charlie don't you think that I have enough on my plate as it is ?" I asked and they nodded calming a bit. **

" **Sorry Bella , we just care for you so much and the thought of that leech hurting you like that makes me want to phase and rip him a new one Embry growled. **

" **Well Em, he's already dead, the Cullens ripped off his head and burned him. That's why Victoria is after me." I said and sat in the arm chair . " Well like hell that red haired bitch is touching you with her dead fingers !" Paul said and moved next to me. **

" **We tried to catch her the other day but she always seems to escape from us no matter how much we try." Sam said . I squinted my eyes in concentration . " Bella? Does she have a gift too? " Sam asked and I nodded. " You say she is good at escaping , maybe that's her gift." I said and they all nodded. " Its going to be hard to beat someone with that specific gift so the Cullens are going to lend a helping hand.''**

**Sam looked flabbergasted as well as the pack. " THE LEACHES ARE COMING BACK?! " They all asked in unison and I nodded.**

" **Look this is a new born army, new borns are not the normal vamps you take down. They are a lot more faster, stronger and smarter . They have are more agellic and accurate so Its going to be tougher to an entire army down. Remember ,who can understand vampires better than other vampires?" I tried to reason.**

**Sam sighed in defeat . " You're right , when will they be here?" He asked and I smiled and hugged Sam. " Oh thank you so much for deciding to work together for me! They will be here in a few days or so.'' I said and pulled back. Sam groaned . " The shit is going to hit the fan I tell you " He mumbled and I smiled. **

**I might just live a longer life... **

**Okay how was that? I am kick ass tired so please review. Thank you love you all and good luck.**

**Spicecherry-chan.  
**


	12. A wolfy Paul and a trashed house

**Imprinted by a slap chapter twelve:**

**A/N: Hi! My mom has been so awesome to me and says that I can update on weekends. ****WOW****! I know right … but remember it's only until the exams are done and by then this story will be finished but don't worry, I am thinking of cool story ideas every day I already have two stories. (I am working on the first chapters) I have been working on so don't worry, you will be having stories from me because I am an author on fanfiction and that's why I opened an account . Look I might not be the best and I do make mistakes (A LOT) but people learn to be better and that's why I keep on trying to make my stories better.**

**Thanks to my beta Jmccoy. **

**You're amazing Thanks so much! Love you! **

**Oh and a warning …. I am fixing the first chapter so please guys don't go and read it again if you get a notification on the first chap just ignore it kay ? thank you guys so much . **

**THANK TO THE REVIEWS! ARE AMAZING! Oh and to the people who added me to alerts and favorites love ya all mwha ****( Gives hugs)**

**ENJOY :**

**Bella Pov:**

" **NO! There is no way I am working with the leeches that hurt Bella! Heck one even tried to take a bite out of her on her birthday!" Paul yelled shaking. He was at the brink of phasing .**

**"Paul calm down, you don't want to hurt Bella." Sam warned but he kept shaking badly. He pushed me away and ran outside. I heard bones cracking and clothes shredding. I went outside but all I saw was a silver grey wolf and it was whimpering and growling.**

" **Paul….." I whispered and took a step closer to him. He jumped and took a few steps back. " Bella" Sam said and took my arm trying to pull me back on the porch but I looked at him and smiled. "He won't hurt me.'' I said and Sam nodded and let me go. I turned back to Paul and walked slowly over to him. "Paul ..shhh I'm here. You have to calm down okay?'' I said softly and I stood in front of him.**

**Paul came over and sniffed me. He calmed down and my hand went out to stroke his soft and silky fur. "You're so beautiful!" I said and Paul started to purr and leaned into my touch. I kissed his head and sank to the ground. Paul put his head on my lap and exhaled.**

**I looked up at the guys who looked amazed on how well I was handling Paul. "You guys can go in now, I need some time alone with him. I think I can get him to calm down enough to phase back, until then help yourself to anything you like. Just don't trash the place, okay?" I said and they nodded and ran inside. I heard kitchen doors opening and plates and bowls being slammed down on the counter. I giggled at their stupid acts and stroked Paul's giant head that was almost as big as my whole body.**

"**You shouldn't get mad like that you know? I understand you don't want to work with the Cullen's but, we have to if you want to keep me safe. You have to put aside the hate for each other and work together. Look, I'm not saying you have to like them but could you please tolerate them for my sake?" I whispered. **

**I felt two human arms wrap around me and lips press against mine. I sighed and kissed Paul back happy he was human again even if was naked and it was awkward. He broke and looked at me. "I'm just so scared that when Fuckward shows up you're going to run into his arms and forget about us." He said and hugged me tight burring his nose in my locks. **

**I rested my head on his chest and sighed . "Are you crazy? No way I am taking him back, you make me happy and no one can take that away, no one." I said. He sighed and hugged me tighter. "Um can we go inside and can you please put on some pants?'' I said and blushed. He smirked. "Are you sure that you can resist this baby?" He said.**

"**I hit him on his chest playfully. "Playboy!" I said and smiled. "I try." He said and laughed and ran into the woods to put on some cloths. We went inside but as I set foot in the back door it was complete chaos. Jared and Embry were fighting over a muffin, Sam was trying to clean up the mess and Jake was eating a whole cake.**

" **WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing to looked at me. "Uhhh? Sorry Bells. I tried to calm them down but they don't listen! I was going to alpha order them soon to clean up their mess but you came in at the same time I was going to.'' **

"**You better get to cleaning before I sick my dad on you and, you don't want me to do that now do you? Ask Jake how my dad can get he should know no go ahead ask him." **

" **Yeah, she's right. You don't want to mess with Charlie.'' Jake agreed. I smirked and threw a broom at Jake, a wash cloth at Embry, and a mop at Paul. He pouted at me but I glared at him. He sighed in defeat then I threw a dish towel at Jared. "Okay here's the deal, if you clean this place spotless then you will get a special treat okay?" They nodded and I went to the living room and pulled out a bowl of popcorn and watched TV.**

**They looked at me with hungry faces but I shook my head and ignored them turning back to the show I was watching. The boys finished a few minutes later and I got up. I walked to the kitchen and pulled open the deep freeze pulling out a big tub of ice-cream. I handed them spoons and told them they can dig in .**

**I sat on the sofa and laughed when Jared accidently shot Paul with some ice-cream and Paul was kicking his ass with a dish towel (CHOKING HIM). I smiled at them. They were my new family and I know they would never hurt me the way the Cullen's did.**

**They were growing on me and I loved them all very much and I wish that they will be safe in the fight.**

**Okay how was that? Feel free to express your thoughts. PM's are welcome and so are flames (NOT TO MEAN)**

**Have a kick ass day ladies and gents**

**Spicecherry **


	13. The big reunion and a pissed Edward

Imprinted by a slap chapter thirteen

It had been a week since I heard that the Cullen's are returning. I still didn't understand why Paul thought that I would run into Edward's arms again, I loved Paul! I Didn't feel anything for Edward anymore, why can't he see that? It made me feel like he doesn't trust me, really it did.

I know he is just being possessive and protective. I understand how protective the wolves are of their imprints. I just wish he had more faith in me. I'm waiting for Paul to snap again like he did. I'm not scared or anything, but I don't want to end up like Emily. I don't want Paul to feel the same way Sam does... GUILTY.

When the Cullens arrive I am going to try to stay as far away as possible. They need to know that the once beautiful relationship we shared has ended and I have that relationship with the pack now.

My cell phone rang and I picked up. "Hello?" I asked and I heard a very familiar voice reply. ''Bella! It's me Alice. We're back. Let Sam know he can come over with you and the pack. We'll be waiting."

''Okay bye.'' I said putting the phone down. I got up and headed down stairs. I called Sam and gave him Alice's message, and told him I would meet the pack at the Cullen's house. I got in my truck and headed for their house in the dark deep woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stopped in front of the house twenty minutes later. I saw Sam and the pack already waiting outside in wolf form. I guess that they didn't trust them enough to be in human form but I shook it off and went to stand next to Paul.

When the Cullens came outside Edward made his way to me with open arms. "I am so sorry love," he said trying to hug me but Paul attacked him, bit a hole in his arm then pushed him over and Edward fell on his ass. "What the hell is his problem?" Edward asked and got up rubbing his ass and bitten arm.

Paul trotted over and sat next to me. I climbed on him and dug my fingers into his fur. Paul went to the back of the pack still growling at Edward. Sam went into the woods and phased and came back wearing a pair of cut offs. "His problem is that you tried to touch his imprint." Sam said to Edward and the rest of the Cullens looked shocked.

Paul walked over to Sam and put me down next to him. Paul glanced at Edward giving another threatening growl before heading off into the woods to phase back. He came out wearing cut offs and he walked up to me, scooping me into his warm strong arms. He was glaring at Edward, "Next time leech, if you ever and I mean ever even look at my mate I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds! You got that?" He spat out with venom laced in his deep voice.

Edward still looked confused and then the reality struck him. I wasn't his mate anymore. I now belonged to Paul and it's time that he let go. "Bella is this true? Are you really his now?" He asked solemnly as he got up.

I looked at the Cullens and then back at the pack. I sighed. "Can I have a word alone with him?" I asked.

The Cullens went into their house and the pack was trying to get Paul to leave. "I am not leaving her alone with him!" Paul said trying to fight Sam and Embry.

"Paul, dude you have to have more faith in Bella. Or you are going to hurt her feelings because you make it look like you don't trust her. You don't want that do you?" Embry said and Paul stopped fighting then walked off. He looked pissed but knew that Embry was right. I made sure they were deep enough in the woods so that they couldn't hear us with their super hearing.

I turned to Edward. He really looked bad and I felt sorry for him. "Edward I am really sorry that you had to find out this way..." I was saying when Edward cut me off. "But Bella? Love? Please come bac-" I cut him off. "I am happy with Paul. He healed me completely. I don't want or need anyone else in my life." I told him. "But can't we just forgive and forget?" Edward tried to plead but I shook my head.

"NO! We can't! Do you know what you did you me? Stop looking so hurt like you actually love me! You didn't and you don't! You just used me! You think this hurts, huh? Well maybe now you will know how I felt when you disappeared in the woods. I couldn't eat or sleep for MONTHS EDWARD!" I yelled. I couldn't help it. I was just so mad at him. The pack came out and so did the Cullens to see me going on like a rabid dog.

I started to leave but I turned back to him. "You know what! I just feel like I should punch you in the face right now!" I thought about it and realized that, that would be stupid so I called Jake over and whispered in his ear. The next thing we all saw was Edward going through a tree.

Okay Thats it. Have a good day.

Spicecherry


	14. Last chapter : Paul and Bella fire it up

Imprinted by a slap chapter fourteen.

A/N: Last chapter people. I just wanted to say thank you all for your support.. I LOVE all of you so much. This chap is going to be long with the lemon and all.

It is going to be after the fight and they are at Paul's house. He lives alone yes.

Don't worry guys. I have put a new story up called : His arrogance is what I need.

It's a Hermione and Draco Fic. So if you read Harry Potter fics then check it out please.

WARNING: Graphic lemon up ahead if you don't like lemons then please don't read. Oh and one thing. I don't use slang in my lemons, don't like it.

Enjoy my lemon lovers lol

Thanks to my beta jmccoy. You rock!

BELLA POV

I Don't remember how I got in Paul's room or how I ended up underneath him in my underwear . He was kissing me with a lot of fire and his dark eyes were clouded with lust. His hand caressed my mound and I moaned in pleasure. He ripped off my bra and pinched my nipples with two fingers.

"Paul!" I whimpered as his mouth went on my other one. "NGGG" I managed to choke out. My breath hitched as he switched sides giving some attention to my other breast. He bit down and I cried out in pained pleasure .

His mouth left with a pop and I saw the devilish smirk that was playing on his handsome lips. I got irritated and pushed us over so that I was on top. I ripped of his shorts and my hand gripped his incredibly long length. The smug smirk flew off his face and his face filled with pleasure. I rubbed up and down and I felt him shivering with pleasure.

"Isabella I'm.. He couldn't finish because his mouth went shut and he groaned. A white sticky substance clung to my hands. I looked curiously at it.

When Paul sat up he looked at me looking at my hands. "What? Never seen cum before?" he asked. I shook my head . "I thought... Wait you're a virgin why didn't you tell me?" He asked .

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry Paul I just thought you were going to push me away like Edward did. I know I should've said something." I whispered. He then lifted up my chin.

" I am glad you're a virgin babe because.." He pulled down my pants and stuck a finger in. "that means no one has had a taste of what is mine." he said and added a second finger. My eyes went shut as he pumped in faster and faster.

Then my eyes flew open and my body went stiff. I moaned out so loud that my throat went dry. Pleasure washed over me as I climaxed all over Paul's hand. Paul withdrew his digits and licked the cum off.

I laid there panting. My eyes went closed. I felt heat raise in my face. The embarrassment thought came that everyone on the rez had heard me.

"It's time." He said.

"Already?" I whispered scared. He layed me down on my back and climbed on top of me. He positioned himself at my opening. He looked down into my eyes as he slowly started to slip in. Paul then reached my barrier.

"Ready?" I nodded. "Okay one, two, three." he pushed past my body's resistance. I screamed out in pain. My head shook from side to side. Paul layed still waiting for me to adjust to his massive size. Tears flew down my face and he kissed them away. "Shh honey I know it hurts but it will go away soon." He whispered lovingly into my ear.

And it did, "Okay you can move." I said softly. Paul exhaled relieved and rocked forward slowly so that my body could get used to him." You're so tight! Ugg." He moaned. "Paul, faster please!" I demanded and he obliged and moved at a faster pace.

I whimpered and arched my back. My nails scratched down his back leaving red trails. "Paul!" I yelled out. I was so close it was driving me nuts. "Come for me Isabella!" He said in my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him towards me so he could take me deeper.

He then pounded into me at top speed. I heard the sloppy sound made with every thrust he gave. "I'm coming!" I said and then arched my back. My eyes flew shut and my body grew extremely stiff.

Waves of pleasure hit me and I screamed . Paul let me ride out my orgasm then he let go. I felt warm stuff enter me. He then fell next to me.

"That was amazing!" I said and he pulled me close to him. His naked body warmed mine and we fell asleep on his now blood stained bed with the moonlight peeping in through the window blinds.

Okayyyyy how was that huh? Good for a kid don't ya think. Please leave a review on the lemon so I know how I did

Have a great day or night.

Spicecherry


End file.
